Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antivibration device of a liquid charging type.
Description of the Related Arts
An antivibration device used for a vehicle such as an automobile or the like absorbs vibration of a vibrating member such as a suspension, an engine, or the like, by being arranged between the vibrating member and a non-vibrating member such as a vehicle body or the like.
As one of such an antivibration device, an antivibration device includes an outer cylinder, an inner cylinder inserted in the outer cylinder, and an elastic member arranged between the inner cylinder and the outer cylinder, and is provided with a first liquid chamber, a second liquid chamber, and an orifice passage communicating these liquid chambers (for example, refer to Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H7-167198).
In such a liquid sealed antivibration device, if an elastic member is elastically deformed by vibration having been input from a vibrating member, operating liquid flows in the orifice passage, liquid column resonance occurs in the orifice passage, and vibration is thereby damped.